


Burnished, Beautiful

by wannabequeen



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Jewelry, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Service Top, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabequeen/pseuds/wannabequeen
Summary: Samothes made body jewelry for Samot. Years later, Hadrian wears it as well.





	Burnished, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was inspired by drawings of samot and Hadrian in unintentionally very similar sets of body jewelry. I haven't asked the artists if they're comfortable with me linking but I'll check.
> 
> 2\. This is dmab nb femme samot who uses words like boy and uses he/him partially for convenience and partially the same way I use "boy" - because it evokes more than a gender, but also an attitude and a metaphysical Space but if you called him a man he'd Kick Your Ass. Which is why this is tagged trans character, but it's definitely not a focus of the story.

His boy is beautiful, and deserves beautiful things. His boy is strong, and deserves a recognition of how he keeps his power in line when Samothes asks; after all, a domesticated wolf is still a wolf.

So he makes him jewelry. A flat-hammered chest piece like the Sun, armbands and bracelets and rings and earrings and a circlet, linked by length upon length of delicate chain. It's all in gold, to highlight the flecks in his eyes and his hair in the sunlight, and interspersed with stones the color of his favorite wine. He takes special care with the collar and the cockpiece; those, with the chain, are what makes this a recognition of his restrained strength as much as his beauty. 

When it's done, Samothes puts it on Samot lovingly, piece by piece, starting at the feet and working up, running warm palms across swathes of skin. he kisses the place that each clasp fasten as he does it. He lingers at the back of Samot’s neck, nose buried in a rich expanse of hair that smells like light, and love, and safe. He turns Samot over with broad hands on his shoulders, so that he's on his back.

He saved the cockpiece for last. Again, he kisses where it clasps: tight around the base of his balls, the middle of the shaft, and just under the head.

And he pulls back, and looks up at his work adorning his precious boy, marking him as his, and grins like the sun. 

"Beautiful."

Samot is in the space he enters when they make love like this, soothed by the long slow caresses, and his lashes flutter but his eyes remain closed. 

“Mmm?”

Samothes kneels up to position himself over samot, hands planted near Samot’s shoulders, and whispers into the corner of his jaw.

"I said, beautiful. You're beautiful all the time, but wearing the chains I made you, you're, you're.... transcendent."

He leaves a lingering kiss in the soft spot where an earring lays.

And Samot flops his arm in so that he can put his hand against the outside of Samothes' wrist, turns his face so that his lips are near Samothes' ear, and murmurs "I want you to eat me til I cry and then fuck me face-down on the rug. Make a mess of me, and then call me beautiful."

So Samothes sets to work. He rises back to his knees, scoots down, and grabs oil and the waxen sheet he uses as a barrier for his mouth. He hefts Samot's hips up to his shoulders, slides a firm pillow beneath, and lowers his head.

***

After all of it, Samothes looks at Samot, with his hair disarrayed and come in one eyebrow and sweat streaking down his belly, and calls him beautiful.

***

Samothes made the jewelry such that its size changes to what is needed. He did it this way with love, so that if Samot gained or lost weight, or became body shy and wanted to wear clothes beneath, he could.

But now Samothes is dead and gone, and Samot has needs. He can't wear it himself, it hurts too much, but it's beautiful on other people too.

And Hadrian, well. That boy is beautiful, though it makes him squirm to hear it, and he's strong, though Samot knows he thinks he's weak.

And seeing these thin, delicate chains restraining this broad, heavy man? It's so different from how it was for Samot that he can take joy in it almost without having to remember.

Still, he can't put it on Hadrian himself. It's too much, and that's not his style anyway. He has a valet, well-paid for his discretion, who gets Hadrian ready. He helps Hadrian soak away his journeys, don his jewelry, puts fragrant oils at his pulse points.

There’s one piece of the jewelry that gets left off.

Well, two.

The first is the wedding ring. Hadrian has his own ring from Samothes, and Samot has no interest in explaining why he's giving a wedding ring with no intent to wed, nor even really to love.

The second is the nipple caps. Samot wore them as a signal when he wasn't interested in having them played with, either because of dysphoria or he was just not feeling it, a nonverbal way to establish limits.

But Hadrian has pierced nipples, and Samot never wants that hidden away.

So the valet also changes out Hadrian's day-to-day barbells for rings with sapphires where the sides of the ring meet, polished to a mirror shine. 

Samot loves to spend time on his chest.

Hadrian gets anointed in this antechamber, dons a robe that shows more than it conceals, and he comes into Samot’s bedroom. Samot, sitting on his bed, says "beautiful."

Hadrian, who is very focused on a loose thread in the robe and his internal monologue, makes a questioning noise. 

Samot looks at him across the floor, and says, "Beautiful. Of course, your body is always beautiful, but wearing my chains, well. You're especially pretty."

And Hadrian, who is working on figuring out gender shit but is kind of dense about it, flushes deep and squirms.

And Samot sighs, and says "I want you to eat me til I scream and then fuck me face-down on the rug. Make a mess, beautiful."

And Hadrian drops to his knees and crawls to him, and does.

But it still doesn't quite scratch that itch.


End file.
